Para sempre
by Juliana Montez
Summary: A história de como Lily se descobre perdidamente apaixonada por James durante a viagem de volta a casa para as últimas férias de inverno.


**Para sempre**

Sentada em meu vagão, olhei para o lado de fora, a vista de Hogwarts de longe era ainda mais bonita. Mesmo após 6 anos e 4 meses, aquela imagem me remitia aos meus onze anos, quando tinha medo de dormir e acordar de meu sonho mágico. Tirei minhas luvas e afrouxei meu cachecol me adaptando ao clima confortável do expresso de Hogwarts.

- Vamos sair em 10 minutos. – Marlene adentrou o vagão deixando a porta aberta. Ela havia esquecido algumas de suas compras de natal no dormitório, e voltara agora esbaforida e cheia de embrulhos. – Nem acredito que consegui chegar a tempo.

Sorri enquanto ela arrumava seus embrulhos junto a suas malas. Ela sempre esquecia alguma coisa, e estava atrasada e apressada ao mesmo tempo. Conviver com Marlene era como estar em uma corrida ao mesmo tempo em que tenta decifrar um jogo de sete erros, para descobrir qual o objeto esquecido da vez. Toda essa adrenalina, no entanto, não conseguia esconder a garota determinada e doce que era.

- Sapo de chocolate ou feijãozinho de todos os sabores? – ela me perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado, com ambas as opções em mãos. Era nosso passa-tempo de viagem. – Qual primeiro?

- Sapo de chocolates. – respondi sem dúvidas. – Onde está Sirius?

- Eu o acordei três vezes. – ela fez pouco caso. – Talvez aparate de Hogsmead, você sabe como ele demora a acordar.

Marlene e Sirius Black eram espécies de namorados. Não, que eles admitam esse título em público, mas certamente é assim que se comportam. Lembro-me bem, que começaram a sair quando tínhamos 14 anos, e desde então, entre brigas e muitas reconciliações, estão juntos. Sirius e Lene costumam ser um casal invejado pela beleza de ambos, mas é quando se desarmam e cuidam um do outro com carinho que mais os admiro como par.

- Agora, se você quer saber de James... - ela disse limpando os dedos de chocolate com a boca. Eu já havia devorado o meu.

- Por que você está sugerindo que eu quero saber dele?- eu disse revirando os olhos. – Perguntei sobre Sirius.

- Que é o melhor amigo dele. – ela disse desdenhando de mim.

- Que é o seu namorado. – eu venci, afinal. Odiava quando Marlene via segundas intenções em minhas palavras, principalmente quando elas realmente existiam.

- Olha! – ela me disse esquecendo-se de nossa conversa. – começamos a viagem!- dito isso se levantou e sentou a minha frente para também ter a vista da janela.

Eu não era apaixonada por James Potter como supunha Marlene. Havia uma espécie de zelo de minha parte por ele, é verdade, ele conseguira cativar meu afeto nos últimos anos.

Desde o primeiro ano, temos isso que chamo de empatia, nós conseguimos iniciar uma conversa tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, embora boa parte delas tenham se transformado em discussões. Porém, até ele mesmo admite que já teve atitudes bastante idiotas. O que estou querendo dizer, é que eu não consigo ser indiferente a ele, sabe, o que seria do Tom sem o Jerry, do Batman sem o Coringa? Às vezes me pergunto do que seria de meus dias tediosos, sem James.

- Lily? – o próprio me chamava da porta.

Eu o olhei um pouco assustada por estar justamente sendo chamada a realidade pela pessoa que me ocupava a mente. Eu costumava gostar de seu semblante sem o uniforme, sem as vestes da Grifinória ele parecia muito mais o que realmente era. Não era mais o Maroto, aquele que tinha a responsabilidade de infringir as regras da escola e desafiar os professores, não mais o capitão do time de quadribol, com toda sua pose e palavras para instigar os adversários. Era apenas James Potter, sem sua fantasia de herói para muitos e vilão para alguns.

- Oi Lene... – ele cumprimentou minha amiga rapidamente. – Não consegui acordar Sirius também.

- É, eu sei bem como o desgraçado ignora que tem uma vida enquanto dorme. – ela respondeu mau-humorada. – Sente-se conosco, deve haver algum espaço entre nossas malas.

Eu ri com a piada, Marlene havia feito quatro malas para nossas pequenas férias de inverno. Mas James não trazia malas com ele, me levantei e fui a seu encontro, sabia que estava ali para cumprirmos nossos deveres como monitores-chefe, era hora de ver se os alunos estavam bem acomodados.

- Já volto, Lene. – me despedi fechando a porta do vagão atrás de mim.

Andamos pelo corredor, olhando para os vagões menos atentamente do que deveríamos. A volta à casa para o Natal era sempre bastante calma, nem mesmo os Marotos em seus tempos mais difíceis costumavam causar muitos problemas durante a viagem. Muitos alunos simplesmente dormiam, tentando continuar o sono interrompido, devido a ser bem cedo para um dia tão frio.

- Sua família já decidiu onde vão passar o dia de Natal? – ele me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado. – Estavam em dúvida entre sua casa ou a de uma tia, certo?

- Exatamente. – eu sorri satisfeita por ele se lembrar tão bem de nossa conversa após uma das reuniões. Certamente, a monitoria havia nos unido muito mais. – Optaram por nossa casa mesmo, parece que minha tia também virá, quebrou o braço dia desses e não poderá ficar no fogão.

Ele riu um pouco. Já havia contado a ele sobre como a família de meu pai parecia ter sérios problemas cerebelares, o que gerava acidentes o tempo todo. Quando James ri, traços de seu ar naturalmente travesso surgem em seus olhos, simplesmente não consigo me manter séria. Meu rosto sempre se desmanchava em um sorriso bobo.

- A mansão dos Potter já está decorada? – eu perguntei tentando desviar meu olhar de seu rosto. Acho que ele sempre percebe quando fico analisando sua aparência, o que me deixa com a mesma freqüência corada.

- Certamente. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, sua marca característica. – Realmente uma pena que você não possa aparecer por lá.

- Se eu conseguisse estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. - falei com mais charme do que pretendia.

- Bom, se você estiver falando sério, posso dar um jeito. – ele piscou para mim e eu ri sabendo que para ele quase tudo era possível.

Nós nos encaramos quando chegamos ao fim do corredor. Havia algum tipo de tensão entre nós, sempre houve, algo que antes nos fazia explodir em brigas que agora não faziam mais sentido. Meu coração disparou quando ele estendeu o braço e colocou alguns fios de meu cabelo para trás.

- Últimas férias de verão. – ele me disse, um olhar quase triste.

Olhei para ele enquanto meu coração martelava em meu peito. Durante os últimos meses tudo que acontecia em Hogwarts era o último, era difícil de acreditar que tudo que vivi durante sete anos, fosse acabar. Contudo, o que andava realmente me incomodando é que aqueles seriam meus últimos meses de convivência com James Potter. Porque Marlene, eu veria sempre, era minha melhor amiga, assim como as outras meninas de meu dormitório. Até mesmo Sirius continuaria em minha vida por meio de Lene.

Eu sabia que perderia James de vista no primeiro minuto em que deixássemos Hogwarts. Talvez o visse vez ou outra, como no casamento de Marlene, se é que algum dia Sirius terá a coragem de tocar neste assunto. Entretanto, James e eu não éramos amigos, definitivamente não éramos, e ao mesmo tempo eu o queria comigo.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto... - disse enrolando a ponta de meu cabelo, como faço de costume quando fico envergonhada por antecipação prevendo minhas próximas palavras. – o que será de minha vida sem você... – ele não riu ficou apenas me olhando de forma tão intensa, que desviei. – para azucrinar a minha vida, quero dizer...

Eu ri forçadamente, e ele fez o mesmo alguns segundos depois. Depois passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me acompanhou até meu vagão. Não falei muito mais, eu gosto da sensação de estar envolta por ele, é bastante agradável. James, no entanto, tagarelou sobre a festa de natal em sua casa, até avistarmos minha cabine.

- Nos vemos na estação King's Cross. – falei sorridente, mais do que deveria, tenho certeza.

Ele assentiu e deu até logo para minha amiga que a esta altura lia sua revista feminina preferida.

Sentei-me em meu lugar novamente e suspirei longamente antes de pegar o que sobrara dos feijõzinhos de todos os sabores para mim. Marlene colocou a revista no banco ao seu lado e ficou me encarando, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de muito errado. Eu a ignorei e continuei a comer, feliz por só ter ingerido sabores deliciosos até o momento.

- Então, quando é que você vai me contar o que está acontecendo entre você e James? – ela falou de forma ríspida e rápida, acabando com o silêncio.

- Bom, nós somos monitores-chefe, temos que fazer rondas como tais. - eu disse lentamente como que explicasse algo bastante difícil a uma criança. – é isso o que tem acontecido entre nós.

- Pois o que eu tenho visto é bem mais do que isso. – ela estava irredutível. – pensa que não vejo as risadas e os olhares cúmplices que vocês trocam? – ela disse de forma acusativa. – E eu o vi com o braço ao seu redor quando chegaram aqui, e esta nem foi a primeira vez.

- Bom, nós... – eu gaguejei sem saber ao certo como me defender e porque estava tendo de me justificar, afinal de contas.

- Não me diga que são amigos, pois não acredito. – ela se adiantou e eu me assustei.

- Nós não somos amigos. – eu afirmei com bastante certeza.

- Então o que está havendo, Lily? – ela me falou de forma menos incisiva, mas ainda severa. – Porque eu sei que James é completamente apaixonado por você, e eu venho dizendo para você dá uma chance a ele há anos, e você vem sempre com a mesma cara de nojo quando começo o assunto. – eu comi um feijão com um gosto bastante azedo, mas fiz força pra manter minha expressão impassível. – Não vejo você com nojo dele agora, passa mais tempo ao lado de James do que na biblioteca em ano de NIEMs, e começo a perceber certo brilho nesses olhos verdes quando volta dessas rondas horrorosas.

Marlene obviamente desaprovava meu trabalho como monitora. Ela era adepta do lema de que Dumbledore apenas nos chama para o cargo, para nos fazer trabalhar como escravo, ao invés de pagar um profissional para o serviço. Já perdi muito de meu tempo tentando explicar toda a filosofia da participação estudantil e sua importância.

- Bom... - eu disse um pouco tímida. – eu não sinto nojo dele agora, se é isso que quer saber.

- Não, não é isso que eu quero saber. – Lene falou mais calma agora. – Quero que me diga o que eu já sei: que está apaixonada por ele.

- Mas eu não estou. – eu disse agora nervosa. – Espero sinceramente que não esteja.

- Você está. – ela me disse de forma sucinta.

Eu fiquei calada, porque não adiantaria nada eu indagar a ela o porque ela queria tanto que eu falasse o que ela já dizia saber. Quero dizer, não seria uma novidade para ela, no caso. Perguntei a ela se iria a festa de natal na mansão dos Potter, já que Sirius estaria lá, e ela fez sinal afirmativo e então começou a me contar sobre seus planos entusiasmados para o natal.

Quando o trem começou a desacelerar, Marlene já havia adormecido há algumas horas. Eu, no entanto, permaneci alerta durante todo o percurso, sem parar de pensar nas palavras de minha amiga, nas minhas memórias ao lado de Potter e sobre a possibilidade de ele entrar a qualquer minuto naquela cabine.

Quanto mais eu pensava, mais percebia o quão confusa estava. Lembrava de muitas brigas com diversão, outras me faziam ter vergonha alheia e me perguntar se eu estava ficando louca de cogitar a possibilidade de estar apaixonada por ele. Porém, em muitos momentos, sentia como se meu coração se enchesse de algo que só posso chamar de afeto, carinho, quando me vinha em minha mente, o James Potter que eu conhecia tão bem.

James não era convencional. Apesar de não ser como o príncipe cantarolante, viril e impecável de A bela adormecida, ele bastante capaz de escalar a muralha de um castelo, vencer os inimigos, e acordar a mocinha com um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Tenho certeza que é justamente essa a impressão que ele deixa nas meninas, já que todas parecem se derreter somente ao vê-lo.

Não é o tipo de cara por quem eu um dia sonhei me apaixonar. Ele era bonito, sem dúvidas, não tinha como classificá-lo de outra forma. Debochado, corajoso, arrogante, vaidoso, impulsivo, carismático, inteligente, implicante, divertido, leal e carinhoso. Eu veria mais defeitos do que qualidades, se não tivesse me deixado levar pela forma como que habilmente todas essas características se misturavam para torná-lo tão...tão...acho que a palavra é _envolvente_.

Deixando todos esses pensamentos de lado, acordei Marlene quando o expresso finalmente parou. Eu a ajudei com suas malas, lembrando-a da última que ela com toda certeza se esqueceria se não fosse por mim. Minha amiga se arrastou para fora do trem como quem faz um tremendo esforço para se manter acordada, eu ia atrás dela procurando manter a ordem entre os alunos pequenos.

Coloquei minha mala no chão junto das de Marlene, e olhei ao redor admirando a estação, muitos pais bruxos esperavam suas crianças por lá. Sempre gostara de observar, já que o mundo mágico fora de Hogwarts era completamente novo para mim, uma nascida trouxa. Sorri ao avistar Sirius.

- Olhe Marlene...- eu virei a cabeça dela com minhas mãos para a direção certa.

Sirius estava encostado numa das pilastras de tijolos laranja, com uma pequena flor em mãos. Minha amiga sorriu de forma radiante e correu para os braços dele.

Bem perto deles, estava a mãe e o pai de James, um pouco mais velhos do que o usual, rindo do melhor amigo do filho, que certamente haviam adotado alguns anos antes. Remus conversava com eles, provavelmente também passaria o natal na mansão da família Potter.

James apareceu logo, deixando sua mala perto dos pais para falar com eles, recebendo um abraço da mãe. Depois olhou para longe como que procurasse por alguém. Sentindo meu coração acelerar novamente, decidi ir até ele, esquecendo minha mala para trás.

- Estava procurando por você. – ele me disse casualmente, com um sorriso, sem parecer perceber o meu nervosismo.

-Eu sei. – eu falei me aproximando dele e o abraçando instintivamente. Ele foi pego de surpresa pude perceber, mas logo retribuiu meu abraço, de forma tão apertada, afundando uma de suas mãos em meu cabelo. Fechei meus olhos, esquecendo que os pais dele, os amigos e Marlene estavam ali.- Feliz Natal...

Ele não me largou, apenas deixou um pequeno espaço entre nós, de forma que pudesse ver meu rosto. Aparentemente, eu não tinha a menor intenção de reclamar da proximidade. Levou uma das mãos ao meu rosto, enquanto a outra continuava em volta de minha cintura, senti meus olhos se fecharem novamente, quando ele encostou seus lábios sobre os meus.

Sim, eu estava beijando James Potter. Um beijo tão doce e intenso, tão cheio de desejo de ambas as partes, que poderia ter durado horas. Mas não durou, eu deixei minhas mãos escorregarem de sua nuca para seu peito, quando finalmente nossas cabeças se afastaram. Não ouvi muito bem o que ele me disse, mas observei alguns rostos conhecidos nos encarando.

- Até as aulas. – consegui dizer, num impulso de racionalidade, saindo dali para buscar minhas malas.

Não tive sorte, pois ele veio atrás de mim. Segurou meu pulso, antes mesmo que eu pudesse encostar na alça de minha mala. Relutante, olhei para ele, para dentro de seus olhos.

- Eu vou continuar te azucrinando, após Hogwarts. – ele me disse com um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

- Adorei a noticia. – eu disse certa de que Marlene diria que meus olhos jamais brilharam tanto como naquele momento, caso pudesse me ver.

- Eu posso te azucrinar para sempre, se você quiser. – ele me disse, soltando meu pulso e me enlaçando pela cintura.

- Para sempre...- eu disse fingindo pensar. – Acho que é tempo suficiente.- disse pronta para mais um beijo.

Nota da autora:

Oi gente! Tem bastante tempo que não posto nada, e eu sei que estou devendo capítulos novos em Missão Impossível e Manual de instruções. Escrevi esta fic só porque eu queria algo com inicio meio e fim, hoje. Mas não abandonei nada, juro.

Tempo é o que me falta, mas acho que vou conseguir me organizar em breve, depois da formatura que vai ser daqui a 2 semanas . Nem dá pra acreditar, no dia 11, às 19 horas, lá no vivo rio, estarei eu me formando

Um beijo enorme, saudades, e quem tiver tempo deixe um review.

Ju

p.s. Eu serei para sempre James e Lily.


End file.
